Wish and Miracles
by JunEverheart
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and new love is meant to be found. High school AU. Destiel and Sherjohn(or Johnlock, whatever you call it). Slight Angst, rated M for later chapters. Originally meant as countdown to Christmas.


A/N: Okay, so first this was supposed to go up on December 1st but just as I started typing an emergency came up and I had to rush over to the hospital and take care of my friend who was sent there for a suicide attempt. I couldn't work on anything seeing as I rushed and didn't bring my laptop, even though she fell asleep after not too long. And I was wide awake the whole night so when I returned to school this morning I fell asleep in almost every class((I can only stay up all night when it's important and I already don't get enough sleep so that took its toll.))

Anyways enough of that.

Now for the story stuff:  
This is a Supernatural and Sherlock crossover, though I don't think I understand crossovers too much cause I don't really read them but yeah. It's a high school AU and it's rated M for later chapters((Obviously)).  
This was meant to be a countdown to Christmas but I missed a day already…well if you think about it positively that means you get two chapters on Christmas!

On with the story! Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: 1st Day

"Ugh, I don't understand why I have to go to school, Sammy!" Dean sighed for the fifth time that morning as he urged himself to get out of bed against his will, "It's only half of a day and we won't be anything important anyway." He tried to persuade his younger brother.

"You have enough unexcused tardies as it is, anymore and you'll have to repeat your last year!" he quickly grabbed his backpack and dragged Dean towards the door, "And half days are just as important as full days in high school!"

Dean exhaled, his breath already showing in the cool air around him even though it was only November, he tossed the keys to Sam, "I'll only go if you let me sleep the ride."

Sam agreed instantly-it being one of the rare occasions that Dean let him drive. If there was _anything_ Dean loved more than bacon cheeseburgers and pie, it was his ride(Or 'Baby', as he called it her). He had gotten it from their father on his sixteenth birthday- a '67 Chevy Impala, it was th only thing he loved just as much as Sam.

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" They arrived at school a couple of minutes ago and Sam had been trying to wake up his-seemingly dead-brother, it wasn't exactly working, "DEAN!" he shouted, hearing his voice echo various times before standing up, _Time to use desperate measures. _He inhaled a giant breath of air, pausing for effect, before he screamed, "DEAN! THE IMPALA GOT A SCRATCH BY SOME BULLIES!" at the top of his lungs.

Dean instantly shot up, "Oh. FUCK. NO! Where'd they run to?! I'll whip their asses here and now!" Sam snorted from trying to hold in his laughter.

Dean turned to his shaking brother, realization slowly dawning on him, "You fucking ass!" he threatened, about ready to kill his brother, "Bitch!" was all he could say before he tried to throw his backpack at the taller teen-failing miserably.

"Jerk" was the laughed out reply, the warning bell rung interrupting their parking lot play as they rushed to even get in the building, let alone their classes.

"Dean, you're just in time." his teacher, Mr. Crowley, announced right before the bell rang.

Dean took a seat in the back corner of the class, getting very comfortable.

"Don't get too comfortable! You are getting assigned seats." _But it's the last day before Thanksgiving break! _Dean thought to himself, "Also, I won't be here for the whole month of December." Everyone cheered at this, after all he was the most-hated teacher in the whole school(they put it to a vote), and now we got the whole month without him, and the month of December at that! Maybe there is a God. _Just kidding, of course not but, at least something big happened…maybe his dog died…? No, he'd nuke the entire world if that happened._

"Dean," he ever so slightly jumped, surprised at hearing his name, "You'll be sitting up here." Crowley stood in the front of the class, pointing at the seat in front of him.

"You must be joking if you think I'll sit up there." He huffed.

"Oh, I ensure you, I don't joke." He smirked, "Now, move up here." Dean stood up and walked to the complete opposite side of the room, right next to the teacher's desk. Crowley leaned closer to Dean, making sure only he could hear, "If I get _any _complaints from the substitute, you can be sure that this will be your worst year ever." He threatened, Dean gulped shifting slightly in his chair before saying,

"That's a difficult challenge you're taking up right now." and smirked.

"Don't forget that you need to have dissected an-already dead-animal and filled out the worksheet by December ninth; whether it be in this lab or on the streets!" the bell rang right after Mr. Holmes, the biology teacher, had finished talking. Everyone started packing up except a certain fellow.

"U-uhm…M-Mr. Sh-Sherlock, sir?" he stuttered, the teacher hummed in reponse, "C-can I stay after today to do the lab…If you aren't busy." John wasn't usually a nervous fellow, just in front of this one teacher, _This one hot teacher that's been my crush since school started._

"…Yes, I do believe that would be fine." He said after a pause of thinking, _I could get away from that family dinner my brother is so kindly hosting. _Even his thoughts had a naturally sarcastic tone.

"Thank you, sir." John bowed and was about to walk out the door when the bell rang, "Oh." _Crap, now my perfect record will be messed up by this tardy._

"Let me write you a pass." his teacher said smoothly almost as if reading his thought, "We will most likely spend two hours on the lab if you answer all your questions there and take your time, okay?" he said, to try and break the silence.

"Y-yes, sir." He was surprised by the sudden break of silence from his teacher, who usually liked quiet.

Mr. Holmes snickered before passing John his pass, "Here, you might have to walk fast." John looked at his teacher with confusion, then down at the pass.

"Th-this is for five minutes ago…sir." He was slightly surprised, "I'll never make it in time! S-sir."

"Well that's your problem~" he sing-songed and walked behind his desk, "Standing here isn't going to get you there any faster." He pointed out.

"B-but I-" he started to pout but instantly stood straight, "Isn't this considered bullying, sir?" he more stated than asked.

"You would be correct," Mr. Holmes started, "It is…but honestly you're too cute to _not _bully." He smirked.

Johns whole face instantly turned red, "C-cute?" he repeated, making sure he heard right.

The elder of the two noticed John didn't say sir, "That's right." He chuckled.

"Y-you…I-I…" he tried to think of what to say, "I have to go. I'll see you after school." He rushed out the door, yet again failing to notice he hadn't said sir.

Of course that didn't go unnoticed by Sherlock, _Cute indeed, almost like a German Shepard. _He chuckled,_ Or rather a Yorkie trying to be a German Shepard._

_H-he just called me cute! What am I going to do, my face is completely red! _He thought as he rushed down the hallway, _And I have to see him after school too! _He finally made it to his class, the teacher took the pass understanding the fact of who it was from and slightly shaking from laughter. Of course his red face didn't go unnoticed, though it was more pink than red and half of it was from running.

_Every freshman has their own personal bullies, _he'd tell himself, _It's not just me. _Though it really was.

~Chapter 1-End~

A/N: So? You like so far? You probably don't but even if no one does I'll still continue it! Because I'm nice like that.((If that makes any sense what so ever.))  
I realize that the stories are working at different paces but they will(hopefully)end at the same time.

On a more serious note I won't be able to update regularly until after this weekend but you can bet your bottoms that this weekend I'm making up for any chapters I missed this week! Just hang on till then because I might not be able to update for a while.


End file.
